bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial:006
__TOC__ Overview Beast God Afla Dilith, similar to, but not the same as the Beast God Afla Dilith in Aldahlia's ''The God of Truth'', is a Mock Unit located in the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. It is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 006, which is unlocked after the defeat of Beast God Afla Dilith in Aldahlia, and the completion of Trial No. 005. Rewards *Beast God Afla Dilith *3,000,000 Zel *80,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Afla Dilith. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental stones, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. Note: Memorize your unit with the highest Atk, highest HP, lowest HP and lowest Def. These are affected by Injury, Weakness, Atk reduction, and Def reduction. Recommended Leaders *Twilight God Grahdens (35% boost to all stats + 15% reduction from Light/Dark types) *Frolic Emperor Kira (Large boost to critical damage & great boost to damage dealt to weaker elements by Light and Dark types) *Roaring Staff Rhoa (30% boost to HP and Atk, greatly boost Spark damage % Spark damage increases BB gauge) *Deimos Thunderborn (40% boost to HP for all Units, negates all status ailments & boosts BB gauge when attacked) *Mad Heretic Gazia (35% boost to all parameters, 10% reduction to all damage, reduces damage when guarding, and boost HP when guarding) *Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Ivris, Griel, Rin, Kanon, Rinon etc ) *BC fill while being attacked (Lily Matah, Orna, Eva, Diana, Oguro, etc ) *HP boost (Oulu, Sargavel, Tridon, Griel, Colt, Oguro, Bestie etc.) * BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Zelnite, Nick, Diana, Feeva, Griel, Zerafalgar, Aurelia, etc.) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 9,500 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Recovers HP, greatly boosts DEF, cures status ailments and stat debuffs, great Extra Skill, 3-turn 75% mitigation from UBB **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead. Can attack with his BB/SBB which can help push Afla Dilith's HP past certain thresholds. **Thunder Savior Shera - Can attack with her BB/SBB which can help push Afla Dilith's HP past certain thresholds, boosts allies' Atk with SBB, & has a high hit count on SBB **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator) **Neptunian Tridon - Excellent choice as a leader or sub-unit. Adds in Earth Shield with purple HP bar to all allies with BB/SBB, greatly boosts DEF and gives BC/HC droprate buff on his SBB, and provides HoT on BB. **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status, buffs BB Atk through Extra Skill and deals high damage when Spark . Useful UBB that can mitigate 75% damage + boost attack base on DEF . **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB, does not suffer from elemental weakness damage **Flora Aegis Edea - an excellent Status Aliment adder on BB / SBB . Excellent ES for healing Status Aliments. Useful UBB with huge Atk reduction effect added to attack for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn **Virtuous Champion Krantz - Recovers HP, cures status ailments, great Extra Skill, Light (and Dark) buff to help damage Afla when he is Dark element **Angelic Champion Nadore - BB / SBB can give ATK / DEF / REC up buff + Light elementals weakness damage up . Good for mono-light squad . UBB has the same ability as Magress *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn. **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC/HC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate **Mad God Narza - Same as above **Demonic Idol Kikuri - Boost BB gauge when attacked buff on SBB. High BC drop on Normal attack and SBB. **Temptress Xie'Jing - Massive SBB damage, have a DoT debuff on SBB and BB gauge fill when attacked buff on SBB. **Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Very good Leader Skill effect which will not hinder all of Afla Dilith (and Zurg)'s infliction of abnormal statuses, also boosts HP, provides BC/HC drop rate boost, chance to reduce Atk for SBB. **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Very good Leader Skill to help with filling BB gauges. Boosts BB gauge when attacked, boosts BB gauge fill rate, and also has an emergency BC fill on her BB. **Emerald Radiance Libera - BB has a DEF + REC buff with BC/HC droprate buffs. SBB adds BB gauge fill when attacked and REC to ATK buff. *Units for dealing damage: **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with ATK buff to self, and good Extra Skill. **Sylvan Excalibur Quaid - Adds Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder elements to allies' attacks, great Extra Skill, buffs normal hit count and all elements through UBB. Effective on Afla Dilith's Fire/Water/Earth/Thunder forms. **Flaring Massacre Rize - Provides HoT buff to combat Afla Dilith's Aggression Damage over Time effect, heavy damaging BB/SBB/UBB and provides Defense Ignoring Buff through SBB. **Grand Malediction Yuura - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with Damage over Time effect, and good Extra Skill. Does not suffer from Afla Dilith's Fire/Water/Earth/Thunder/Dark elemental weakness damage. **Celestial Archer Loch - Powerful BB / SBB with boosts Spark damage for 3 turns on BB & boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns on SBB . With Massive Thunder attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & enormously boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn on UBB **Turbo Wings Nemethgear - Powerful infinite AoE SBB attack with boost BB gauge fill rate effect. Be careful about your damage when Zurg appears. **Sanguine Hood Ciara - Attacks with all elements on SBB (except Light), adds Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder elements to attack, adds defense ignoring buff, and boosts Attack. *Healer and/or Status cleaner/preventer **Magnum Opus Rigness - Cures status ailments, stat debuffs and Heals HP, has a multi-elemental SBB attack **Holy Priestess Elmedia - High HP boosting Leader Skill, provides HoT buff and boosts BB gauge when using SBB **Heavenly Emperor Kanon - Very good as sub Unit or Leader, can cure stat debuffs and boosts DEF, with 3-turn 50% mitigation through UBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - can also provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill. Resist all of Afla Dilith's elements. **Lightning Speed Lucana - can heal and boosts ATK, DEF & REC through BB. SBB has high damage output and high hit counts. **Ice Legend Selena - SBB provides HoT buff to combat Afla Dilith's Aggression Damage over Time effect, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill **Resplendent Queen Rinon - Recovers HP , cures and negate Status Aliment on BB / SBB , can add Light & Dark elemental to Attack for 3 turns on BB / SBB **Gaia Tree Vertri - Recovers HP, cures and negates status ailments, fills BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate & provides all allies with Angel Idol buff at 50% chance, will not suffer from elemental weakness damage due to Extra Skill. **Angelic Paladin Will - BB recovers HP, SBB provides HoT buff & boost BB damage. Useful UBB to mitigate 100% from Dark elemental. Adds light element to attacks with BB/SBB, useful if Afla Dilith changes to Dark element. **Archangel Aurelia - Very good as sub Unit or Leader. BB provides HoT buff, cures and negates status ailments and DoT debuff. SBB recovers HP, boosts DEF and boosts BB gauge. UBB provides all allies with Angel Idol buff at 50% chance, which can be removed by Void Casualty. Battle Beast God Afla Dilith Skills and Notes: *Has 5,000,000 HP. *Susceptible to Weak *'Has high HC resistance. Healer is a MUST.' *''Resonating Chaos'' - 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies *''Lobo Purge'' - 8 combo Dark attack on single enemy & 50% chance to inflict Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick *''Ordinus'' - Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns *At < 90% HP **''Soul Absorption - Fire'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts Atk by 25% for 999 turns & changes element to Fire **''Dissolving Burn'' - 3 combo Fire and Dark attack on single enemy & reduces Atk by 80% for 3 turns **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that removes all buffs & deals 120~140% of HP as damage to the unit with lowest current HP ***Guarding is the only way to ensure survival since all buffs are removed before the attack hits. ***If your units have a Damage Over Time debuff on them, consider it before guarding your lowest HP unit. *At < 80% HP **''Soul Absorption - Water'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies, recovers 10,000 - 20,000 HP after each turn for 999 turns & changes element to Water **''Dissolving Liquid'' - 3 combo Water and Dark attack on all enemies & reduces Rec by 80% for 3 turns **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that removes all buffs & deals 120~140% of HP as damage to the unit with highest ATK ***If a unit has ATK Down, it will be considered when finding the enemy with highest ATK *At < 70% HP **Summons God of Decay Zurg **''Soul Absorption - Earth'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts Def by 50% for 999 turns & changes element to Earth **''Dissolving Soil'' - 3 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies, 80% chance to inflict Poison & 50% chance to inflict Injury, Weak and Sick *At < 70% HP and > 50% HP **''Assimilation'' - Massive Dark attack on all enemies & deals 110~120% of HP as damage. Mitigation will NOT work. ***Occurs when God of Decay Zurg is defeated before Afla Dilith reaches 50% HP. ***It is possible to survive this due to elemental shields *At < 60% HP **''Soul Absorption - Thunder'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate by 20% for 999 turns & changes element to Thunder **''Dissolving Bolt'' - 3 combo Thunder and Dark attack on single enemy & reduces Def by 80% for 3 turns **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack that removes all buffs & deals 120~140% of HP as damage to the unit with lowest DEF ***Since buffs are removed before the attack, mitigation won't work. Guard to survive. *At < 50% HP **Changes to random element except Light **Use Dissolving Skill of''' all elements.' **''Aggression - 15 combo Dark attack on all enemies, adds additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns. Used every 4 turns with the first turn being the turn where HP is reduced past 50%. **''I will complete my mission!"'' - Massive AoE if Zurg is not defeated within 2 turns after Afla Dilith reaches > 50% HP. *At < 33% HP **''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo Massive Dark attack on single enemy that removes all buffs & deals 120~140% of HP as damage. Used 2 times. ***1st time - Unit with highest current HP ***2nd time - Random unit (tends to target units with > 50% BB gauge filled) **'''At this point Afla Dilith will randomly change element '''every turn. *At < 25% HP **''Endless'' - 33 combo Dark and Afla Dilith's current element attack on all enemies *At < 10% HP **''Endless'' - 33 combo Dark and Afla Dilith's current element attack on all enemies God of Decay Zurg Skills and Notes: * Has 700,000 HP. *Susceptible to Paralysis *''Darkness Meteor'' - 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Weakness and Injury effect *'IMPORTANT: You must kill Zurg within 2 turns after Afla Dilith reaches 50% HP. If you kill him too quickly or too slowly, Afla Dilith will receive high ATK and DEF buffs.'